leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rune Book
The Rune Book is a tome in which all of your runes are kept. Before the battle, you can distribute your runes into 4 sets from which you can choose before battle to best suit your champion. Rune pages The Rune Book is divided into several sections, called rune pages, which contain all your rune slots. You may distribute your runes across these pages as you wish, but each page's rune-use is independent of the other pages. This means that you can put a rune into a slot on page 1, and then put that very same rune into a slot on page 2. With the variety of runes available, this allows you to create different rune setups based on the champion or build you are using. For example, page 1 could have your bruiser runes, and page 2 could have your caster runes. Renaming rune pages You can change the name from the default "Rune Page 1" or "Rune Page 2" to something like "ADC" so that you don't have to look at the stats, saving time for you in Champion Select. You can do this by clicking on the edit button, then typing in what you would like to call the page. Slots At first, your rune pages begin with only one slot (a red one, for Marks). As your Summoner gains levels, you unlock more and more rune slots of all kinds (whether marks, seals, glyphs, or quintessences). A page can hold a maximum of 30 runes (if you have unlocked all the slots). This is subdivided into 9 mark slots, 9 seal slots, 9 glyph slots, and 3 quintessence slots. The order in which you unlock slots is always Mark, Seal, Glyph. This repeats 3 times, and then on every 10th level a quintessence slot is unlocked (thus you open quintessences at 10, 20, and 30). Also on every 10th level, you gain access to using a higher tier rune. At level 10 you gain access to the use of Tier 2 runes and at level 20 access to use Tier 3 runes. Purchasing rune pages Further rune pages can be purchased with in the Riot Store under the "Gameplay" section. However, you can only buy up to 18 extra rune pages for a total of 20 rune pages. As such, you cannot purchase a 7 rune page bundle without filling out a support ticket if you already have 14 or more rune pages. 2 rune page bundles are often available at the start of the season for (the regular price of a single rune page). The following shows the rune page's purchasing options: Rune Combiner : The Rune Combiner was removed in Patch 5.1. * The Rune Combiner was accessed via the ♻ (recycling symbol) button in the bottom-right corner of the Rune Book. * Only unused runes will show up on the list of runes to combine. * As there are no tier 4 runes, only two tier 3 runes can be sacrificed. * Runes of different tier cannot be combined. * The Rune Combiner can produce runes of which you already own 9 (thus making the new rune useless unless used for another rune combination) ** If the tenth rune doesn't show up, remove all of the same runes from all of your rune pages then it will show up in the Rune Combiner. * Certain runes do not appear to be available via the rune combiner (armor penetration, magic penetration, hybrid penetration and perhaps others). As these are some of the most valuable of the runes, and in IP terms most expensive, the expected value of runes given by the combiner is quite low, as the probability is quite higher of receiving secondary runes and other runes of questionable value. In addition, some reports indicate that certain runes are considerably more likely to appear than others, though this has not been verified (seals of armor, marks of scaling attack damage, etc.). de:Runenbuch pl:Księga na runy ru:Страница рун zh:符文之書 Category:Runes Category:The Store Category:Bundles